Samtsirhc Erised
by Mira Black
Summary: It's the beginning of Christmas Holidays and Sirius and Remus stay behind. What happens when they both encounter the Mirror of Erised? CUTE FLUFFY X-MAS GOODNESS!


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters involved in this fic. I so wished I owned the puppies, but Santa can't give that to me....sadly ;_;  
  
Hello everyone and Merry Christmas!!!! Or to be politically correct, Happy Holidays! I haven't been able to update many of my fics lately, and this one-shot is a bit of the reason why. I've been visiting my mom and since she works all day, I write all day ^_^ and since I've been in a Christmas mood, while I've been reading Sorcerer's Stone for only god knows how many times this idea struck me.  
  
I hope you all enjoy this. I had a great time writing it and I happen to think it's.....CYUTE!!!! And yes, it's so cute it has to have the 'y' in it :P I don't really know why I have a sudden obsession with the Mirror of Erised, but I do, and I used it to my advantage. So, once again, HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! This is my little present to you all! Enjoy! ^_^  
  
AN: This takes place in the Marauders' era.. The year is up to you, but it's obviously either their 6th or 7th year at Hogwarts. Also, this is supposed to be as if the Mirror of Erised has been in the same empty classroom until it was moved to protect the Sorcerer's Stone in book 1. Also, I have it so that the boy's have seen the mirror before and know exactly what it does....Ok, that's all.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
~ Samtsirch Erised ~  
  
It was the first day of the Christmas Holidays at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Nearly the entire school went home to spend their break with their families, drinking eggnog and singing carols, but among the few that decided to stay behind was Remus Lupin and Sirius Black.  
  
James and Peter had left earlier that morning. The two contiguously asked while they packed their trunks, "Are you two sure you'll be okay here? You can come with us, you know you're always welcome." But both Moony and Padfoot shook their heads vigorously to indicate, "NO."  
  
Now the day dragged on and the two lone Gryffindors laid in the beds, sighing and nearly falling asleep. Finally the sandman captured Sirius and a small snore escaped his mouth. Remus opened his eyes and sat up.  
  
"Padfoot? You awake?" He glanced to Sirius' bed and noticed how he laid. All curled up, the way a dog would lay in front of his master's fireplace. "Heh," he smiled lovingly, "You take your animagus a bit too far Siri..."  
  
Remus slowly got up and cringed when he heard a spring from his mattress squeak. "Don't wake up.... Please don't wake up..." Remus pleaded to the motionless Sirius.  
  
The only response he got from him was a loud snore followed by a, "God- dammit, I got another bogey flavored bean...."  
  
Remus laughed in spite of himself and then stepped as quietly as possible past Sirius to James' bed. He got down on one knee and then pulled a box out from under the bed. Inside was a familiar fabric, one softer than silk and nearly lighter than air, the invisibility cloak. "Prongs won't mind me borrowing this for awhile while he's gone."  
  
Remus wrapped himself in the water-like cloth and watched as his body slowly vanished, like the many times they had snuck to the kitchens in the middle of the night for snacks. Before departing he took one last look at the dark-haired boy and headed downstairs to the common room and out to the halls through the Fat-Lady portrait. But what Remus didn't know, was that Sirius now sat up in his bed, watching a little dot labeled 'Remus J. Lupin' on the Marauders' Map.  
  
"Where are you sneaking off to Moony?" Sirius yawned as he got up and stretched, "Well, wherever you're going, I'm there..." He took his time in following the boy to wherever his destination may be, after all what was the hurry? He had the Marauders' Map in hand.  
  
Suddenly, in the distance a door opened by what looked like, nothing actually. As quickly as it creaked open, it clicked shut and inside this room Remus removed the cloak and became visible again. He walked towards the back of the seemingly empty classroom, until, a mirror came into view.  
  
At sight of it Remus ran up to it and stopped a few steps away from the actual glass. He looked up to the inscription on the mirror: Erised stra ehru oyt ube cafru oyt on wohsi. Remus grinned and then said the words' true meaning: I show not your face, but your heart's desire. After mumbling this to himself he then looked back down to see what his reflection showed. His desire.... Sirius.  
  
The glass image showed Remus the image of Sirius with his arms wrapped around him, burying his face into his hair, then resting his head on Remus' shoulder as he'd whisper something to him gently and then a blush would sweep across both boys' cheeks. The werewolf began to cry a little as he touched the reflection. His other self, the mirror Remus seemed so happy and content on the other side of the looking glass. "Why are you my desire Sirius?" He banged on the mirror, "WHY DAMMIT?!" He then turned around and leaned on it before sliding down to the ground. Knees were pulled up to his chest and he closed his eyes to let a few tears leak through. After about five minutes he said to himself, "Well, better head back. Sirius might be awake by now, thinking up some prank he'll need my help with." He got up and dusted himself off a little until he heard the door open, then shut, letting in the young Black.  
  
Remus looked over his shoulder, "Who's there?"  
  
"Just me Moony," Sirius stepped forward, "No need to be startled." He smiled sweetly and Remus' eyes widened as his hand shot up to clap over his mouth to muffle the mix of a gasp and squeak that escaped him. "So," Sirius began, "You never told us what you see in the mirror."  
  
"Well, it's because I desire nothing." Remus shot back.  
  
Sirius barked a laugh, "Lies...Remus, everyone has desires. You can't escape it."  
  
"Well, I have." Remus turned back around and faced the mirror when suddenly he got a warm tingly sort of feeling throughout his whole body.  
  
"Reemy, tell me what you see in the mirror...." Sirius whispered into Remus' ear as he enclosed his arms around his waist. Remus gulped and then blushed.  
  
"I see..." He stuttered, "I see, you, embracing me and whispering compliments and your deepest secrets to me."  
  
"How long have you been seeing this image of me and you Reemy?" Sirius asked.  
  
"For....As long as I can remember. Even the first time we found this mirror, I've been seeing it."  
  
Sirius smiled, "You know something funny?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I see the same thing, just one thing different though..."  
  
Remus looked up to Sirius, a blush was covering both of the boys' faces and it seemed as if the blush wanted to creep all the way to their ears. Remus smiled and then said, "What's different Siri?"  
  
"There's some mistletoe above us in my reflection." He smiled and then tilted Remus' face towards his, and then he planted a soft kiss on Remus' sweet lips.  
  
Once they parted Remus looked back to the reflection and then put his head on Sirius' chest, listening to his heartbeat. "Merry Christmas..."  
  
Sirius nodded, "Yeah..."  
  
~ end ~  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hope you all liked it! That's what you call a 'cotton candy' fic. Short, sweet and to the point. ^_^ Hehe, this would of been a bit longer but I had to make the Christmas deadline, so MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! I finished this at 1 o'clock on X-mas morning. YAY!  
  
And I really hoped you all figured out the title. :P That took a lot of thinking on my part, ok not really, but I like to think that! Ok, well I better get some sleep.  
  
~Mira-chan~ 


End file.
